


Little Angel Kisses

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heaven, Kid Balthazar, Kid Fic, Kissing, One Shot, Pre-Series, little anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anna asks Michael for kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel Kisses

If there's any place on Heaven where Anna likes to play, it's in the gardens. They're vast and have mini waterfalls and lots and lots of flowers. She often likes to bring/drag Balthazar to these locations, but today she is having a hard time finding him.

She eventually spots him hiding behind a bush.

"What'ya doing?"

Balthazar glares at her and raises on finger in front of his lips.

"Shh! Look."

Anna tucks herself next to her brother and looks over past the leaves, and sees hidden in a corner, a pair of older angels doing something.

"What are they doing?"

Balthazar chuckles.

"It's called kissing."

Anna looks puzzled.

"What's kissing?"

"It's what you do when you really like someone."

Anna pauses before asking,

"Where do angels learn it from?"

"Eve." Balthazar deadpans.

Anna considers the information for a moment. She doesn't know those two angels, but they're using their mouths on each other, pressing their lips onto each other's faces, mostly on the lips. They seem happy.

"How do you know who to kiss?"

Balthazar shrugs.

"It can be anyone you like really."

Anna then gets an idea. There's only one angel besides Balthazar who's really nice to her.

'Thanks, Balthy!"

She pecks him on the cheek before running off, and fails to notice the bewildered look he shoots her. He wasn't expecting that at all, but it was nice.

* * *

"Michael, kiss me~"

Michael stills, completely baffled by the request. He turns around steadily and finds little Anna gazing up at him with great expectancy, like she's extremely certain he will never deny her wish.

The only explanation he can come up with for this unusual request is that someone taught this angel a bad thing. 

He hesitates, which causes Anna to shout, "Please, oh, please~!" It doesn't help his situation that Michael has a soft spot for this particular angel. His heart melts with the growing look of disappointment on her face.

He swears he's going to find the culprit, even if it means checking out every angel in Heaven.

Which will likely take forever.

Hopeless, Michael bends down so that their faces are close. He doesn't know what type of kiss she's thinking about, and Father forbids he assumes the really intimate one.

"O-Okay."

Anna's face lits up, and she rushes forward to peck Michael right...where he shamefully imagined she would.

_"Anna!"_

It's a wonder how she doesn't giggle at the sight of Michael tumbling backwards, and landing in a heap of limbs a few feet away.

Michael would never hear the end of it if Gabriel had seen this.

It takes some effort to get up, but as he comes close to freeing himself, Anna closes the distance between them and stares at him up close.

"Did you like that?"

Yes, Father forbid he be honest right now.

Anna has just reached childhood, still too young to understand bonding or mating. It's strange how Michael, or a part of Michael, already thinks about her as a fully grown angel, ready to pair herself with another angel, for all eternity.

The question makes him flush red, but he doesn't dare say anything.

Which leads Anna to kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

She keeps repeating for every minute he chooses to stay quiet, and though it's clear he needs to speak, he's completely paralyzed.

The softness of her lips is pure sin.

"What are you two doing?"

Speak of the devil.

Anna whirls around to find the youngest archangel, Gabriel, looking at them with a perplexed expression, that suddenly morphs into pure bliss as Gabriel cocks his head back slightly and laughs.

Michael slides his angel blade from under his sleeve, ready to silence his brother once Anna isn't looking.

"Mikey and Anna kissing! Mikey and Anna kissing! Oh wow!!"

Judging by the sound of it, Gabriel seems to suspect they're a couple, as if he knows of Michael's most deepest, darkest secret.

Michael curses.

What stops the laugh isn't a cut to the jaw or a stab to the tongue, but Anna herself.

"So?" Both archangels turn to her, silenced. "I like kissing Michael."

Again, Anna surprises everyone by behaving so innocently it can't possibly be true. Michael is now as red as her hair, ready to burst into flames with how embarrassed he's become.

Gabriel resumes laughing.

And Anna resumes kissing.

 


End file.
